


I'm Happy You Were There

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Holding Hands, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Junior Reigns/Tani Ray, Minor Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, post-episode, s10e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Everyone felt a little buzzed from the booze and comfortably stuffed from the food.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Quinn Liu/Noelani Cunha, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 16





	I'm Happy You Were There

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn, in my opinion, doesn't go for men. Rip Ricky

The band later returned to their stage after the round of Backstreet Boys and an assortment of other big bands and singers such as Little Mix and JLS. But now the live singer had returned, the music stopped to allow the instruments to be heard and the lyrics to be sung. It was another slow song. Something nice and calming as everyone felt a little buzzed from the booze and comfortably stuffed from the food.

Noelani certainly was. She was happy Quinn had dragged her along, enjoying the night with her friends rather than drowning in her grief at home alone. She hoped her parents were having an good evening too, together and not too sad over the loss of Akumu.

The groups laughter and jokes has risen and slowly calmed down as the hours went one. It kept Noelani busy and in a good mood. The beer had begun working on her mind too, as well as everyone else's, especially as Ricky kept bringing around free rounds in order to woo Quinn. It wasn't working, clearly. 

The female cop was relaxing beside her, longneck bottle held loosely by her fingers and eyes drooped half shut in contentment. Noelani pushed her glasses up, smiling to herself and feeling the same way Quinn looked. Most of them were. Lou and Ricky were away from the table, playing a round of pool with some other people Noelani didn't recognize but looked local. She couldn't say who was winning but Lou looked happy (that might have just been the alcohol's doing.) Tani has her head on Junior's shoulder, who was munching on a basket of fries. Tani had a smile on her face and a glow in her eyes as she tapped Junior on the chest, hissing his name. She tapped again, a little more aggressive this time to grab his attention.

Tani subtly pointed ahead of them. Junior's eyes followed, struggling to find what she wanted him to see. Noelani looked too, curious, and even Quinn seemed to wake up a little more.

Junior seemed to find it but only reacted with a shrug, going back to his food. Noelani almost lost all self preservation and slapped her face into her palms but somehow she managed to contain herself at Juniors pure obliviousness. She was sure a little but of her died side. Tani looked at him in pure bafflement. Quinn just sighed.

"Junes. I was going to ask you to do the same but now I'm seriously doubting myself." Tani said, scooting off the extended seat and shaking her head. He looked a little alarmed as he watched the lady, brushing himself off.

"I can dance." Junior rose from his seat, quickly following after Tani who had started to move towards the dance floor. Noelani watched them in amusement, taking a short sip of her beer. Quinn caught her eye and smiled.

"Thank you, again, for today Quinn."

"You don't need to thank me, Noelani. It's what friends do." That had the pathologist almost beaming. She quite liked spending the day with the ex-military sergeant even if it wasn't the happiest circumstances. Quinn had been so nice and so lovely to her.

"I feel kinda bad…" Quin started.

Noelani tilted her head in question, eyebrow raised. Quinn sat up, a little more awake now. "Ricky… I think I'm leading him on."

"Oh?"

"See…I don't actually swing that way."

"Oh."

"And when I asked you for a dance-"

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Oh"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Quinn laughed nervously. Noelani hadn't seen her nervous before. She was usually so confident, strutting around the crime scenes or behind culprits like she was the boss. Noelani quite liked that. Noelani let go of her drink, placing her hand over Quinn's which was splayed out on the leather seat. Both women looked down at it then to each other. A moment passed before similar smiles grew on both faces. Then Noelani struck up the courage to ask something.

"We could…still have that dance, if you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
